


hello stranger!

by Nasharanaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—karena cinta itu buta. — liu wei/momoi satsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
> hello stranger! © nasharanaa  
> warning(s); OOC, typo(s), OOC (iya OOC-nya dua kali iya), crack pair, etc  
> dedicated for; MeganeBabayan

Saat itu—saat di mana ia pergi bersama Dai-chan menonton pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ antara Seirin dan Rakuzan—Momoi Satsuki yakin, sangat yakin. Satsuki sangat yakin kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Masalahnya; ada pria yang membuatnya lebih tertarik daripada pemuda dengan rambut biru langit dari Seirin—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Satsuki frustasi. Hampir sepanjang hari ia berkata seperti ini pada dirinya sendiri; _cintaku itu hanya milik Tetsu-kun_ , _tidak ada yang boleh mencuri hatiku selain Tetsu-kun_ , atau _tidak ada yang boleh memiliki diriku selain Tetsu-kun_.

Tapi itu semua percuma.

Karena, setiap Satsuki ingin, sangat ingin melupakannya—Satsuki malah semakin teringat dan terbayang-bayang akan wajah tampan milik si pemuda.

Satsuki, saat itu, merasa kalau pada saat inilah ia mengalami suatu kejadian yang (rasanya) sangat klise seperti yang selalu ia baca di _shoujo-shoujo manga_ —ia baru sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu di pertemuan mereka kali pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan sebuah toko, Satsuki menungggu. Mengapa si Dai-chan sahabat masa kecilnya itu belum datang-datang sedangkan pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai?

Satsuki, menghela napas—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Hei, Satsuki sudah sangat lama menunggu Daiki. Kenapa Daiki sampai sekarang belum datang-datang juga? Apa ia bangun kesiangan? Apa ternyata di rumah sekarang ia sedang berbaring di kasurnya lantaran terkena sakit—ah, sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kalau Daiki bisa sakit. Apalagi pada saat kemarin, Daiki masih sehat-sehat saja.

Tapi, tapi Satsuki sudah menunggu sekitar setengah (atau satu jam lebih, Satsuki tidak tahu) jam dari waktu yang ditentukan mereka berdua untuk bertemu!

(yah, sebenarnya sih mereka tidak perlu berjanjian seperti ini. Mereka bisa datang bersama. Tapi, Daiki bilang pada Satsuki kalau sebaiknyaia berangkat duluan saja. Dan mereka akan bertemu di sebuah toko dengan waktu yang ditentukan oleh Daiki seenaknya).

Satsuki kesal dan frustasi. Ia mencoba SMS Daiki tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba menelpon juga tidak ada tanggapan. Tolong, ini sangat menyebalkan.

Dan, Satsuki berniat untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya dengan meminum sesuatu. Satsuki mencoba sesabar mungkin. Ia tidak mau _mood_ nya yang bagus rusak. Hanya karena Daiki yang terlambat.

Satsuki, berjalan pelan sembari bersenandung riang dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat pada saat ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah _vending machine_.

Kedua bola mata _magenta_ miliknya sibuk mencari-cari apa yang sebaiknya ia minum saat ini. Tapi, kenapa. Kenapa sekarang ia malah bingung sendiri?

_Satsuki bodoh!_

Satsuki berkata seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, (akhirnya!) Satsuki memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak susu. Dan meminumnya langsung saat itu.

Satsuki menegakkan dan membalikkan badannya. Lalu berjalan dengan riang—

**Duk!**

“Aw!”

Satsuki mengelus dahinya sakit. Ia menabrak sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Oleh karena itulah, Satsuki mendongakkan kepalanya—mencoba melihat apa yang ditabraknya.

Dan ketika Satsuki sudah tahu apa yang ditabraknya, kedua mata _magenta_ miliknya membulat seketika.

Yang ada di hadapannya kini ada seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang sangat tinggi. Satsuki bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pemuda ini begitu tinggi.

Pemuda itu akhirnya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dan kedua matanya langsung bertemu dengan kedua mata Satsuki tepat saat itu juga.

(diam-diam, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Satsuki sangat berharap kalau waktu berhenti saat itu juga).

Mata milik sang pemuda itu begitu indah, begitu menawan. Satsuki merasa dirinya seperti ditarik oleh mata indahnya saking dalamnya tatapannya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian perkataan si pemuda menamparnya agar kembali pada realita.

“Ah, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu. Permisi, aku juga ingin membeli minuman.”

Ah, betapa memalukan dirinya saat itu.

“A-ah aku juga minta maaf!” Satsuki membungkukkan badannya—dan kepalanya bertemu dengan dada bidang milik si pemuda. Untuk yang _kedua kalinya_.

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi dan telinga. Satsuki sama sekali tidak bisa menahan malunya. Wajahnya memanas. Dengan cepat, Satsuki langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari hadapan si pemuda.

Sekarang, Satsuki bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Berkulit putih pucat. Bermata sipit. (Satsuki yakin kalau pemuda itu bukanlah orang Jepang).

Kedua mata _magenta_ miliknya memerhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda. Sembari memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, Satsuki bertanya-tanya; _apakah ini yang namanya cinta?_ Pada dirinya.

Dan Satsuki berharap kalau ia benar-benar _jatuh cinta_ saat itu juga.

**| e n d |**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : buat kamoeh yang demen liumomo h3h3h3h3 MeganeBabayan. idk apaan ini. maafkan saya orzzzzzz.   
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! /o/


End file.
